The Wedding Bouquet
by Krys Yuy
Summary: AU. She lived each day in a normal routine, being one to stay in the background. While attending a wedding, the bouquet lands in her lap. She's never known romance before and that changes the very next day. Perhaps a kiss a day will suffice...?
1. Prelude - A Reception to Remember! Just ...

.:The Wedding Bouquet:.

Disclaimer: I don't own _any_ characters used. :P

**Dedications: To any _Usagi_ fan who likes to see her with multiple bishounen.**

**Warning: Alternate Universe. Multi-crossover. And I mean, _multi-_crossover. Future strange pairings. No swearing... yet. *smirks***

Author's Notes: After some of you read this, you'll realize it won't be like my other works. Some of you may be utterly confused, surprised, etc. Things will clear up by Chapter 1. I promise. *smiles* There are several characters from different anime, manga, etc. worlds. I'll list them next chapter. Some people probably won't recognize half of them. Please continue to read even if the pairings aren't to your liking. Oh, and remember something: This is _Alternate Universe_. I cannot stress how important this will be for future chapters. (Ack! I sound like a teacher! *faints*) Oh! This was inspired by a wedding I attended like a month ago. I was a junior bridesmaid! *beams*

**Major Tip: Don't let last names fool you.**

_"Do you want me to tell you something really subversive? Love IS everything it's cracked up to be. That's why people are so cynical about it... It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for. And the trouble is, if you don't risk anything, you risk even more."_ ~ Erica Jong

***************************************************  
The Wedding Bouquet  
Prelude - A Reception to Remember! Just Some Flowers  
Author: [Krys Yuy][1]  
***************************************************

"All single women in the center of the dance floor, please!"

Laughter and groans erupted from the surrounding crowd. Several women began to stand up and reluctantly follow the man's command. Most had a nice pink tint covering their cheeks as friends and relatives began whistling or cheering. They formed into a small semi-circle as the newly weds stood off to the side, smiling. The host grinned from ear to ear as he again began talking into the microphone.

"Come on! I know all these pretty young ladies aren't the only single women here!" he exclaimed, his blue eyes dancing. "Don't make me call out names!"

A woman with long brown hair walked up and whispered in his ear, before smiling and edging back toward the small group.

"Will one Ms. Miyako please come on out!" the man boomed, grinning.

"Nani?!" another woman screamed from the tables. "Hikari-chan!"

The brown haired woman giggled as she dragged the woman with lavender hair toward the rest of their friends. "It's going to be fun," replied Hikari. "Look, everyone is out here anyways."

"I know, but it's so embarrassing!" commented the older girl, adjusting her wire-rimmed glasses.

"Yeah, yeah," she said. "That's why it's so funny."

"I'm not going to be dragged down alone," Miyako muttered under her breath, an evil grin on her face. She walked up to the brown haired man and murmured in his ear as well, just like Hikari had done.

"Next up is Ms. Akane Tendo!" he exclaimed.

"Miyako!" shouted a woman with short dark hair. "I can't believe you!"

She just shrugged and smiled. "You need this, cousin," Miyako said.

"I hate men," Akane grumbled as she joined the growing group. She muttered something to the man as she passed him.

"Momo Adachi, where are you?" he demanded with mock anger.

"Akane, I'm going to kill you!" stated a woman with long blond hair and tan skin.

"Bring it on," she smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why not?" Momo commented with a defeated look. Instead of telling the man, she grabbed the microphone from him.

"Hey!" he protested, grabbing for it but she dodged out of his way.

"Okay, now listen and listen to me good!" Momo exclaimed into the microphone. "Whoever I call better come up here!"

"Geez... a little loud isn't she, Mimi?" a brown haired woman asked another with the same hair color, except a bit lighter. She took another sip of her wine.

"Yeah... Momo has a tendency to do that sometimes, Ukyo," she replied, grinning. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, and adjusted her dress.

"Dorothy! Sakura! Mia! Relena!" she announced. "Come on out here!" Just as she was about to continue with the names, the host snatched the microphone from her hands.

"Thank you," he said curtly, glaring slightly before turning back to the guests.

Four young women stepped onto the dance floor, muttering under their breath. They each gave Momo a dirty look, to which she just smiled and gave a peace sign.

A girl with long, ebony hair giggled at the sight of her friend coming toward her in the middle of the dance floor. She had short, light brown hair cut just above her chin. "Lighten up, Sakura!" the girl exclaimed. "It's going to be fun!"

The light brown haired girl smiled at her best friend. "I know, Tomoyo, but what if he's watching?" she whispered, glancing around.

A woman with long brown hair stepped forward, blushing at the wolf-whistles. "I can't believe Momo called me up here," she muttered, trying to lower the hem of her short dress.

"Mia! It's not that bad!" laughed a woman with blue hair, giving her a peace sign.

"Bura!" replied Mia. "I don't want to do this! Now the entire world knows of my martial status!"

Another woman with black hair in a tight bun snorted. "Mia, it's not really a big thing. Right, Sora?" she asked, turning to meet the eyes of a woman with red hair, smirking.

"Hai, Pan," she replied, a soft smile playing across her lips. She winked at Mia, her red hair swishing behind her.

Two women with blonde hair, one sandy and one brighter, walked to the center as well. Two women with short black-blue hair and long bangs smiled at them. They returned it, but their eyes revealed a flash of annoyance.

"Relena, please don't tell me you're still pissed about all this?" asked one of the women with short hair, rolling her eyes.

"Of course I am, Noin!" the one with sandy-blonde hair responded with an irritated look. "I mean, what would you do, Hilde?" She turned to the other black-blue haired woman, hands on her hips.

"I'd get over it," she answered, and waved off the glare thrown her way. "Dorothy, what do you think Relena should do?" she asked the other blonde.

"Scope out all the other handsome contestants," she answered, winking and smiling flirtatiously at a couple of men looking her way. They blushed and turned away immediately. "I still got it," she murmured, satisfied with herself.

Another woman with sandy-brown hair walked up to them with another companion, who had purple hair. "Like you ever had it," smirked one of the women.

"Sally! Don't be so rude," scolded the other woman, slapping her lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay, Shampoo. By the way, your English is better than the last time we've met," Dorothy complimented, her smile wide with amusement.

The purple-haired Amazon beamed proudly. "I've been studying with Kasumi and Marron!" she informed them, pointing to the two women chatting as they waited for the bride to throw her flowers.

"Okay, ladies! Get ready to catch the bouquet of the new Mrs. Yagami!" boomed the announcer, winking at all the lovely contestants.

The bride smiled shyly, before turning. People began to whistle and cheer louder. Men began standing and grinning broadly at the several women in the center of the dance floor.

"Go Relena!"

"Catch it, Akane!"

"Way to go Momo!"

"Miyako's not gonna catch it!" taunted a man with short red-brownish hair, cupping his mouth with his hands.

The lavender haired woman glared at him fiercely. "Grow up, Daisuke!" she retorted, about to slap him upside the head.

The host rolled his eyes. "1... 2... 3!" he counted.

The bride threw the bouquet behind her, and chaos ensued. The blue lilacs, red roses, and white baby breath flew over the heads of the scrambling women.

"I got it!" yelled Sora, but her hand missed it by inches.

Pan stood in the center, arms crossed over her chest. She glanced upwards as it sailed over her. She thought about it and shook her head. "Nah."

"Crap," Bura cursed as she missed it.

The bouquet continued to travel through the air as people shouted, while most laughed. No one noticed as an uninvited guest murmured several incoherent things under her breath, sparkles escaping her fingertips. They seemed to dance before shooting towards the flowers and were immediately absorbed in them. The woman smiled in satisfaction and turned, leaving no trace of her as she disappeared. A blonde woman with a red bow turned, something prickling in the back of her neck, to glance at the spot where the previous woman had stood. A man with black hair looked at her in concern when she turned back around, but she just smiled at him and brushed her lips against his.

The bouquet landed in the lap of another blonde. She gasped, startled, and fingered the petals curiously, not noticing the slight glow that entered her when she did. She turned in her seat and her eyes widened as she saw most of the women glaring at her. She smiled meekly and was about to throw the bouquet back, when the host grabbed her arm gently and pulled her in the center of the floor.

"We have a winner!" he joked playfully. "And your name is?"

"Usagi," she replied timidly, fingering her slightly baggy dress.

"Well, Usagi, you have just caught the wedding bouquet!" he announced, applauding and the rest of the guests joined in. "Now, if you will please stand to the side, we will get to see who catches the garter!"

She nodded, adjusting her wire-rimmed sunglasses and placed it on her head. She had beautiful green-blue eyes, but there was something false about them. She fidgeted nervously and hoped she didn't look like an idiot.

"Single men, come on out!" the host exclaimed. "Will someone hold the microphone for me?" he asked innocently.

"Don't make me come out there!" threatened a woman with short purple hair, glaring at him defiantly. "Remember?! You're married!"

"Oh yeah," he laughed nervously. "Gomen nasai, dear!"

Several of the men were already on the dance floor, but none of them were really interested in the dormant beauty standing to the side. They smiled warmly at her, but none of real interest, except for one. He stood still and his eyes glanced at her. When he looked away, he couldn't seem to get her out of his head.

"Oh Touya!" the host sang, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Where are you?!"

"Baka..." muttered a man with dark hair that fell over his eyes boyishly, brushing past him angrily.

"It's not so bad, Touya," commented a man with light gray hair, and instead of making him look old, he looked even younger. He handed his best friend a beer, patting him on the back.

"Yukito, how can he be so annoying at times?!" he demanded to know, sipping the offered drink.

"It's his nature," shrugged another man with black hair, who seemed strikingly similar to the other man. His eyes mirrored mischief as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Well you would know, otooto," Touya snorted as he rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, Kiley," agreed a blonde haired man. "You're his other best friend." He had one hand in his pocket, while the other was at his side.

"You know Quatre," said a man with brown hair that covered one of his eyes. "We're the only ones not married out of our old group." He stood tall and remained impassive, his eyes indifferent.

"Hey, that's right, oniisan," commented a younger man with dark brown hair, joining the growing group. His bangs fell over his eyes, while a twinkle of defiance lingered.

"Yeah, Syaoran," said Daisuke, grinning at him. "I remember when Trowa here and the Wing gang were inseparable." He winked as he played with his tie.

"Tell me about it," smirked a man with wild black hair. He took his hands out from his pockets.

"What about us, Ryo?" inquired a blue haired man. "In junior high, we were known as the Ronin gang." He smiled as his eyes glazed over slightly.

"Rowen's right," agreed a man with dark blonde hair that covered one of his eyes. He sighed and shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Each of us had our own group, Sage," said a short red haired man. He carried his jacket over his shoulder as he grinned.

"Hey Koushiro!" exclaimed a man with silver hair in a long ponytail. "Weren't you in the Digital group?"

"That's right, Yaten," answered a blonde haired man for Koushiro. "I was in it, like my little brother."

"Yama-niisan, it was rude to answer for Koushiro," said a seemingly carbon copy.

"Gomen nasai, Koushiro, Takeru-otooto," Yamato apologized.

"No problem, Yamato," Koushiro replied.

"I was in it, too," said a man with midnight colored hair. He brushed a strand of hair from his eyes, glancing around.

"Yeah, Ken," said a pigtail haired man. "I forgot which group I was in though."

"Didn't you guys called yourself, 'Cursed,' Ranma?" asked a blonde.

"Yep Motoki," said another man with honey brown hair. "I remember it distinctly."

"Well, Cye," started a man with wild black hair. "You were also part of the Ronins."

"And we were part of the Ki gang, Goten," added a man with lavender hair hanging past his shoulders. He flashed a trademark grin, letting his hair fall around his face.

A younger man with dark gray hair smiled at them through his glasses. "Junior high had its moments," he commented.

"That is so true, Eriol," agreed another blonde. He gave him a thumbs up, smiling.

"If you guys would quit talking," the host said loudly. "Including you, Wallace... we can get to the point."

"Hurry up!" yelled a man from the tables. "It's injustice how long you're taking!"

"Wufei, sit down," commanded his wife, running a hand through her blonde hair.

"Now, who was waiting for that?" the host asked, raising a hand. Several hands shot up in the air after that, making the large room burst with laughter.

"Don't even think about it," the blonde woman growled as her husband opened his mouth to speak.

He scowled, muttering under his breath. "Baka... best friend... yeah right..."

"First of all," the host started, finally getting to the point. "We have to get the garter..." He grinned devilishly and winked at the bride. He heard the click of a gun, and immediately shut up. "Anyways, Mrs. Yagami, would you please sit in the chair?"

The bride nodded, smiling, and sat in the chair Quatre had pulled into the center.

"I don't mean to sound like a hentai, but please lift your skirt."

She had a nice pink tint, but complied, lifting her skirt to show the garter high up her thigh.

The host snickered, but then cleared his throat. "To make things interesting..." He pulled a piece of cloth from his pocket. "We are now going to blindfold the groom!" People laughed as the groom came forward reluctantly and let the host put the blindfold on him. "The object of this is for the groom to get the garter while blindfolded..." He left a dramatic pause as he led the groom right in front of his bride, setting his hands on her foot with no shoe. "... with his teeth!"

The crowd began cheering wildly, while the groom smirked.

"Ready... and away we go!" the host announced.

Music began playing in the background as the groom let his hands travel up his wife's leg and her thigh, finally feeling the lacy fabric of the garter. He leaned forward and got it in his mouth. The men started whistling and clapping. He slowly trailed it back down her leg and off her foot. As he did that, the music stopped, but everyone cheered again. The groom lifted it in the air as he tore off the blindfold, before turning his back on the single men on the floor. He threw it behind him, and the men just stood there. Someone caught it with his fist as he lifted his hand, barely missing when the other men finally came to their senses.

"And our next winner is... Taichi Yagami!" exclaimed the host. "Brother and best man to the groom!"

"Go Tai!" someone shouted.

"Anyways, see this lovely young lady?" he said, pointing to Usagi.

"Hai," replied the wild brown haired man. He had a grin on his face but it didn't reach his eyes.

"You will be taking pictures with her and dancing!" the host smiled. "Lets hear it for the romantic setting!" On cue, the lights toned down and gave off a lovely effect. Gentle music began playing, and Taichi led Usagi to the dance floor.

"Ever been to weddings before?" he asked as he swayed to the music.

"Some," she replied shortly, turning her head away from him.

"Haven't I seen you from somewhere?" he inquired, whispering in her ear.

"Iie, I think I would've remembered," she replied, shaking her head.

"Oh well," Tai shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

After that, the paired couple was silent. The rest of the reception went smoothly until the very end when the announcer began to close the evening.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry but the reception is now over!" he informed. "If any of you lovely women have time-"

"Duo!" growled the purple haired woman from before.

He blushed and quickly said, "Gomen, Taru-chan!" He cleared his throat. "Anyways, lets give it up for the newlyweds, Mr. & Mrs. Yagami."

The crowd clapped wildly as the couple processed out of the large reception hall. The bride and groom smiled as the guests began tapping on their glasses urgently before they left, making tinkle noises echo. Giving in, the two leaned in for a quick kiss, and the guests burst into excited cheers once again. The couple continued their exiting, and just as they went out the door, the host wished them luck.

"They started the day as Heero Yagami and Ami Mizuno. Now they leave as Mr. & Mrs. Heero Yagami! Best wishes for all the years to come!"

   [1]: mailto:HiirosGirl12@aol.com



	2. Chapter 1 - Hidden in the Background! An...

.:The Wedding Bouquet:.

Disclaimer: I don't own _any_ characters used. :P

**Dedications: To any _Usagi_ fan who likes to see her with multiple bishounen. Also to all my oneechans, PrincessLesse, and all my other online friends! GOMEN NASAI for not contacting you guys sooner! (Especially you, Usa-oneechan! >_<) *feels bad***

**Warning: Alternate Universe. Multi-crossover. And I mean, _multi-_crossover. Future strange pairings. Swearing. *smirks***

Author's Notes: Gomen for the wait. Being a high school freshman takes some time getting used to... for me, anyways. Can't speak for others. *clears throat* In this chapter, we find out more about our beloved main character's past (her past in this fic at least)...  
Oh and Chapter 2 is in progress! I swear! ^^ Next time we get our first taste of Bachelor #1!!

**Want to see where all the characters come from? Click [here][1] to see the list!**

**Major Tip: Don't let last names fool you.**

_"Love is like everything else in this world, you have to fight for it."_

***************************************************  
The Wedding Bouquet  
Chapter 1 - Hidden in the Background! An Insecure Past  
Author: [Krys Yuy][2]  
***************************************************

Usagi rubbed her temples wearily as she leaned back in her black leather office chair. The wedding she attended yesterday had been beautiful, but the reception was a living hell. She had to just sit there the entire time, which contented her somewhat, until the wedding bouquet had fallen onto her lap. That was when everything had gone wrong. She was dragged to the center by the energetic host and had to stand in front of all the guests. She had watched as all the men ignored her and the women stared enviously just because she was the one with the bouquet. She didn't even want it! It was just a bunch of flowers.

There was a knock on her door and a man stepped in. He had short light brown hair with unruly bangs. He had been at the wedding yesterday and they talked for awhile before he was whisked away by his lovely wife. "Good morning, Ms. Hikarino," he greeted, bowing slightly.

Usagi sighed but gave the man a small smile. "Toji, how many times do I have to tell you to just call me by my first name? Either one, you choose," she said, leaning forward in her seat. She shuffled some papers, while picking up a pen.

Toji grinned at her, placing yet some more papers on her desk. "Which do you prefer? Usagi or Kaze?" he asked before he shook his head. "I still can't believe you gave Duo your real name yesterday! You haven't done that in ages."

She tapped the pen on the hard surface in sync with some tune in her mind. She paused as she considered his words. "I don't know. It just slipped out, I guess." She shrugged and adjusted her wire-rimmed glasses.

"You should think about getting contacts, Usagi," Toji advised as he looked out the twenty-story window.

Usagi glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "I don't need contacts. I don't even need these glasses. They're not even prescription. They're fake," she stated bluntly.

Toji had a stunned expression before he whistled. "Why do you wear them then?" he inquired curiously.

"I just do," she replied plainly. She began signing the papers on her desk.

"Whatever you say, Ms. Hikarino," he joked. He put his hands up in surrender at her glare. "Just kidding! Besides, why don't you go by Mizuno, your real last name?"

"I'd bring too much attention to myself," Usagi answered nonchalantly. "I don't really like that kind of thing. Besides, my family and anyone else who knows me thinks I just work for this company." She smiled bitterly as she traced the logo on one of the papers. "They'd never think that I, little Usagi Mizuno, could actually be Kaze Hikarino, president and owner of Moonlight Corporations."

Toji tapped his foot on the floor as his face turned thoughtful. "You have some really twisted life, Usagi," he commented in a teasing manner.

"And you're one of the few people who know, besides my older sister, Ami, and Heero, my best friend." She met his eyes and arched her eyebrows. "I'd like to keep it that way," she added seriously.

"Whatever you say, Usagi," Toji replied with a smile. "You're the one paying me, not all the gossipers of the world."

Usagi couldn't help but smile back at him. "That's why I like having you as my assistant, Toji. You're so trustworthy." She then gave one look at the stack of papers on desk before rolling her eyes. "I'll be needing a little time. Could you order some pizza?"

"Sure thing, boss." Toji chuckled, exiting the spacious office and sat in the desk just outside the doors. He picked up the telephone and dialed a number.

Usagi watched as he left and the door closed. She swiveled around in her chair to see the city below and the sky above. Her eyes began to trail along the white clouds, leaning back once again. She became lost in her memories of the past.

* * * * *

A baby girl with curly blond hair gurgled as a woman opened the door to her home. She watched as the woman stared down at her in surprise and awe. "What is a baby doing out here?" The woman asked as she carried the basket into the house. She found a note tucked into the folds of the blanket.

It read, '_Dear Miss, For reasons I am not able to confide, I leave my one-year old daughter in your care. Her name is Usagi. Please treat her as one of your own. If you don't at first, I know you will later because she can charm her way into anyone's heart. When she's older, tell her that I love her. Tell her I'm sorry I had to leave her but it is the way it must be. I am not truly abandoning her. I love her. Thank you for doing this. With gratitude, Selenity Tsuki._'

The woman noticed tear stains on the note. She tried to fight the ones coming to her eyes. She glanced down at the baby and immediately noticed her brilliant blue eyes. The baby smiled up at her and giggled, unaware of her situation. The woman's heart melted and she gave the baby a loving look. She picked the small girl up and cradled her.

"Don't worry, little one," she cooed. "I'll take good care of you... I'll do as your mother wishes. She must have a good reason for doing this to you. I sense she has only your own well-being in mind." She carried the baby into another room, which was decorated in pastel blue and pink. "From now on, you'll be known as Usagi Mizuno."

The woman ran a hand through her short blue hair. She looked into the crib of the room, and smiled down at yet another baby inside. "Say hello to your sister, Ami."

* * * * *

A five-year old Usagi fought the tears coming to her eyes. "That's not true!" she exclaimed. "You're a liar!"

Another five-year old smirked at her. She had fiery red hair and dark eyes. "It is so!" she retorted. "My mommy told me that your mommy found you on her doorstep! She had to take care of you or otherwise, she'd feel guilty!"

"Stop lying, Beryl!" Usagi backed away slowly from the other girl. "My mommy loves me!" A few tears trailed down her face as she tried to ignore what Beryl was saying.

"That's cause she has to!"

"Stop it, Beryl!" Another five-year old girl snapped as she found her sister in tears. "Just go away!"

The redhead sneered at the blue haired girl before tossing an annoyed look at the crying blond. "What a crybaby," she snorted. Then she skipped to the other side of the playground.

"Daijoubu ka, Usa-chan?" The girl asked worriedly, giving her sister a hug.

"Is it true?" Usagi whispered, totally ignoring her sister's question. She stared into her face. "Am I adopted?"

Ami looked away for a moment before meeting the blonde's eyes. "Yes, you're adopted, Usagi-chan." She paused as the blond gasped in shock. But before more tears could escape, she continued to talk. "That means nothing though, Usagi. You're still family. Family does not have to mean by blood. You may not be my biological sister, but you're still my sister."

Usagi's tears had dried up and she now looked at her sister in suspicion. "Have you been reading my books?"

Ami nearly face-faulted. "Hai, hai," she replied, laughing.

* * * * *

Nine-year old Usagi stared at herself in the mirror, tracing her reflection. She circled around the large blue eyes. "Are my eyes... really ugly like those girls said?" She saw the sadness lurking in her face.

Usagi began to think about all the beautiful kinds of eyes she had seen on television. She remembered that one of her favorite actresses had green-blue eyes and they were so pretty. "I wish I had green-blue eyes..."

She crept into the covers of her bed. "Nobody even remembered my birthday," she whispered brokenly. She stared at the full moon through her window. "I guess they had better things to do..." She closed her eyes as sleep came to claim her.

It was because of this that Usagi never noticed one of the moonbeams in her room shift into that of a person. She had silver eyes and long silver hair that reached mid-back. She wore clothes that looked to be made of moonlight itself. She was one of the rare sprites left in the world. She walked to the side of Usagi's bed and gently traced the girl's features.

"I can see your kind soul," the sprite whispered. "But also your insecurity about yourself..." The mystical sprite thought back to the blonde's previous words. "You wish to have eyes made of green-blue, instead of the ones you have now? The ones that sparkle like stars in the night sky and that look to be made of the jewel sapphire?" She knew she would have no response, but continued to speak softly. "I will grant your wish this very day, for it is your day of birth, young moon maiden... When it is the time for your dreams to live..."

The sprite murmured a few words under its breath before sparkles escaped her fingertips. It entered the blonde's eyes, but did not disturb her. The young girl continued to sleep peacefully as she turned. The sprite smiled but before she left, she whispered a few more words.

"Young child of light, this spell I cast is only but a temporary solution. It is not permanent, for I fear I cannot banish the true color of your eyes, which should hold nothing but happiness. There will always be something false about the green-blue you want, for fate does not wish it to remain that way. Upon true love's kiss shall your sapphire eyes return, and then you will see where the flame of your heart burns..."

The sprite smiled before stepping into the light of the moon, quickly dissolving into nothing more than sparkles.

* * * * *

"Okaasan, o-negai..." A twelve-year old Usagi pleaded with wide green-blue eyes. She tugged on her mother's business suit. "I need to go to that private school in America... o-negai, kaasan?"

Mrs. Mizuno sighed as she rubbed her eyes, drinking her coffee. "Why do you want to go to this boarding school so much? What's so special about it?"

'Oh, just so I can escape this life and all the people in it,' Usagi thought bitterly before she smiled. "It has a great program! Art and music! But especially, business! It's amazing, kaasan! You have to let me go!" She paused and looked her mother in the eye. "Besides, I already passed the entrance exam..."

Her mother sighed again before nodding her consent. "All right, you can go to that school..."

"Yatta!" Usagi exclaimed, laughing. She kissed her mother on the cheek. "Doomo arigato!" She bounced off to her room.

Mrs. Mizuno smiled after her adopted daughter, but then frowned suddenly. "I just hope that private school isn't too expensive."

* * * * *

A seventeen-year old Usagi smiled as she crept through her house. She was home for summer vacation from her school. She had already dropped her things off in her room, and was about to surprise her sister. She put her hand over the door knob and was about to turn it when she heard several other voices in the room.

"Your little sister must be such a geek, Ami-chan!" commented a feminine voice.

"She's only a few months younger than me, Minako-chan," Usagi's sister's voice replied sternly. "And she's not a geek!"

'_You tell them, Ami-chan!_' Usagi screamed in her mind, shaking with fury about how that girl judged her. 

"But she goes to private school!" exclaimed another voice.

"And a boarding school no less!" added a third voice.

"In America!" chimed in a fourth voice.

"Rei-chan, Pan-chan, Mako-chan..." Ami sighed. Usagi could picture her sister shaking her head. "The school she's going to is truly amazing, only for the best of the best. You shouldn't judge so quickly. You haven't even met her!"

"Yeah well, you'll always be number one to us, Ami-chan," commented yet another voice.

"Bura-chan's right," agreed the first voice known as Minako. "And how do you know your sister hasn't turned into a complete snob? Preppy schools can do that, you know."

(AN: By the way, I _don't_ agree with that. Please don't be offended. It's just part of the fic.)

"Yeah, I read that in an article," said the voice of Pan. "Who knows? Your sister could be a complete brain head or just really arrogant."

"Yeah, a total dweeb," giggled Rei's voice.

Usagi's eyes filled with tears of hurt and pain. These girls... her sister's friends... They had judged her so fast without a doubt. Maybe they were just being silly or being a joker, not really meaning any of it... That still didn't change the fact that it stung... It hurt her... badly.

Usagi turned and locked herself in her room. She threw herself onto the bed and tried to think of anything but the outside world. Anything that would help her forget her pain...

"You guys do know you're crazy, don't you?" Ami sighed from inside her bedroom.

Minako stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes. "Duh!"

* * * * *

"In business, you should always know who you're dealing with and never let yourself be caught off guard..." A twenty-year old Usagi murmured to herself as she thumbed through a furniture magazine. She needed to buy new furniture for her office. After a few more moments, she tossed the magazine to the side and smiled despite herself. "Moonlight Corporations..."

Moonlight Corporations was a new business founded by Kaze Hikarino. It was 'going on up,' as an old saying would go. It specialized in fashion designing and computer tech programs. (*sweatdrops*) It was a strange combination, yet the business was organized and split well between the two separate areas. People often asked about it but never got an answer. The fact that the nobody had ever seen the owner's face baffled the people. Kaze Hikarino never had any public appearances. If Moonlight Corporations needed Hikarino to attend an event, a representative would be sent with apologies from the founder. All anyone knew was that Hikarino was a female and she was beginning to rule the business world with an iron fist.

Rumors spread that Hikarino was an old aged businesswoman, and she wouldn't be living for much longer. It was said before she died she would let the public actually see her face. People seemed to accept the idea, thinking she was probably too ill or sick at times. That would explain why she never was able to attend any events.

Usagi giggled to herself, shaking her head. "Funny, really... I have no fashion sense, yet I own a fashion business..." She tapped her chin thoughtfully, turning over to stare at her bedroom ceiling. "I should really get the head of the department to stop thinking pink and red too much... Ms. Takenouchi and Ms. Tachikawa were smart choices though..."

She blinked her green-blue eyes as she had a certain revelation. "I should get Izumi to hire Ms. Inoue when I get to work tomorrow. I remember hearing she was a whiz in the computer department. Koushiro could use someone like her... He'd have a heart attack if I myself told him though!" She frowned almost automatically. "Of course, he's never seen me or my face before... None of my employees have seen my face before... I wonder what they'd think of me..."

Usagi sighed and almost jumped when a dark purple feline pounced on her bed. She relaxed after seeing what it was. "Geez, Luna... you're going to give me a heart attack if you keep doing that!" She turned back over on her stomach, and stroked the cat's fur. "Do you like the new apartment? Or should I say flat? Flat sounds good, but at the same time, really weird for anybody who doesn't know what it is..."

"Meow..." was all Luna said. The purple cat rubbed her head against Usagi's hand.

"Luna, you're so kawaii..." The blond commented absently, tracing the crescent moon on the cat's forehead.

Luna meowed again, a cat-smile appearing on her mouth.

Usagi smiled and stroked the cat behind her ears. Luna purred appreciatively. "You know Luna," the blond started with a sad smile, "... you're one of my only real friends..." She stopped petting the cat and rested her head on her arms.

Luna stared sadly at her mistress as Usagi's body trembled slightly. She watched as muffled noises came from the blond. Obviously, she was crying but trying to stop. Luna stepped towards her, and licked her face. It was her version of cheering a person up.

Usagi looked at her cat, tear-streaks and all. She laughed softly. "Thank you, Luna..."

* * * * *

A twenty-one year old Usagi rolled her eyes at her sister and best friend. "N. O. No." She crossed her arms stubbornly.

Ami sighed and brushed a hand through her blue hair. "Usa-chan, don't act like such a child," she commented, smiling slightly.

Heero placed a hand on Ami's shoulder, while staring his best friend in the eye. "Please. Do this for us."

Usagi looked away from the couple. "I can't. Both of you know how uncomfortable I am in front of people. I'll be there for you, but I just can't do it. Thank you for thinking of me, sister. But I can't accept." She said it as softly as possible, a wistful note in her voice as if she really wanted to do it but couldn't.

"Who will be my maid of honor then?" Ami asked quietly, leaning against Heero.

"Maybe you could get one of those girls from your high school," Usagi muttered, a frown covering her face.

A puzzled look passed through Ami's eyes. "Which girls?"

"No one. No one," Usagi replied, sighing to herself. She got up and hugged the couple. "I hope you two are very happy with each other. I love the both of you very much." She started to walk out the door. "Remember, I'll be there for the both of you... in the shadows." She walked outside, burying her hands in her pockets.

Ami looked at Heero as the door closed. "Someone needs to help her, Heero-kun," she whispered, concern for her sister filling her voice. "She needs love..."

Heero hugged his fiancee and kissed the top of her forehead. "I know, itooshi. Both of us will try to help in any way. Any way..."

* * * * *

The present Usagi blinked her eyes as the memories ended. But there was one still lingering in the back of her mind. One she was trying desperately to forget. One that was mainly responsible for her wanting to isolate herself.

The blond closed her eyes, letting a single tear trail down her cheek as she let herself slip into one last memory... or memories.

* * * * *

"Will you go out with me?" A deep elegant voice whispered in her ear, a bit seductively, effectively making her shiver.

A fifteen-year old Usagi glanced up from her textbook, only to meet gorgeous violet eyes. Inwardly, she gulped. '_Did he just say what I think he said?_'

"Hello?" The voice spoke again, his tone unfaltering.

"Wh-what?" she finally stuttered.

A firm hand grabbed her slimmer one gently. "Will you go out with me?" he repeated, smiling at her.

Usagi's fear of loneliness began to drain away as she glanced into his warm-filled eyes, never taking notice of the malice that hid just behind it all. She wanted to squeal out, "Really?!" But luckily, she kept it in check. Instead, she continued to study him.

"Well?" he asked, his voice still calm and husky-like.

Depression and fear of rejection shrank quickly, only to be replaced with joy. "I'd like that very much," she whispered.

His hand tilted her chin up, so she could look into his piercing violet eyes once more. "Thank you... for granting me this..." He brought her hand up and kissed the inside of her palm. Strands of ice blue hair fell across his face, making him look irresistible. He then smiled at her again, a charming smile.

Usagi's heart melted right then and there. "You're welcome," she murmured as her own eyes glazed over. She then noted something immediately. "What's your name?"

The young man tilted his head. "My name's David, Usagi," he answered.

"How do you know my name?" Usagi questioned, fear beginning to take form in her mind.

"As the president of the Jewel club, I make it my business to know everyone in my class. I'm also known as Diamond when club meetings are in session," he replied, reassuring her.

Usagi calmed down a bit, though alarms were ringing off in the back of her head. "Diamond..."

David took Usagi out on several more dates, roaming across the campus of their boarding school or just out into nearby towns. The shy blond suddenly found herself falling head over heels for him. He was the first to ever really talk and be romantically involved with her. They were near the time of being labeled as 'boyfriend/girlfriend.' They still hadn't kissed yet, though.

"Soon..." Usagi whispered dreamily, adjusting her glasses. She was walking towards the end of a hallway and ready to turn around the corner, when she heard familiar voices. A gut instinct told her to stop and she did so, hiding in a nearby classroom as two people paused just outside.

"David, my darling Diamond, how much longer are you going to keep that baka around you?" Purred a soft voice.

"Now Emily, or should I say Emerald," started the familiar husky voice. "Not until the task is done. Besides, I think the little girl has started to grow on me..."

There was a distinct snort of disgust from the hallway. "Please tell me you're joking," Emily's voice sighed with distaste. "She's just a nerd and look at her! Not even one great curve on her entire body!"

Usagi's eyes hardened as she winced internally. '_Kami-sama, tell me this isn't happening..._'

"This dare has gone a bit too far, don't you think?" asked a new voice.

"Dear brother, Samuel, or Sapphire... It's only a mere game," Diamond's voice chuckled.

"Do you plan on breaking her heart?" asked Samuel, a hard edge in his own voice.

Before David could answer, Emily interrupted immediately. "Who cares about the pitiful little fool?!" she demanded.

"It's all fun and games," David added coolly.

"I can't believe you," Samuel said, anger in his voice.

"I'm going to call it quits soon enough, Sammy," David taunted as he began to walk away. "She's too in love with me to ever see it coming."

Emily laughed and everyone who was listening flinched at the sound. "That little brat should wish to be anyone else besides herself!" Emily giggled, following David down the hall.

"Jerks," Samuel muttered as he walked the opposite way, feeling sorry for Usagi.

Usagi felt her heart shatter into several pieces. It was fragile and soft, yet someone dared to come along and stomp on it. "Nobody will ever love me..."

"That can't be true," said a voice behind her.

The blond whirled around to face a boy around her age. He was looking at her intently and it was obvious he had stayed hidden among the shadows. '_There's something so familiar about him..._' she thought.

"Someone will always be there for you," he added hastily.

"Thank you for succeeding in cheering me up kind of," Usagi said as she smiled. She met his blue eyes intensely. "What's your name?"

"Yagami. Heero Yagami."

* * * * *

Though it had been the worst day of her life, it had also been her greatest. That was when she first met her future best friend, Heero Yagami. He was always there for her, and she was always there for him. She had finally found someone who cared for her. She probably would have fallen for him too, but she promised herself she wouldn't let herself ever do that again.

In the present, Usagi shook her head and turned her chair around again. She placed her arms on her desk. '_Okay, so maybe a little part of me fell in love with Heero Yagami,_' she confessed in her mind. '_I mean, who wouldn't? Good thing I introduced Heero and Ami. Neither of them stood a chance against each other._' She smiled, but then frowned. '_Baka David... thank God he called it off sooner than I thought. He probably thought I was going to cry... Too bad I wasted all my tears earlier._'

Toji entered the office again, carrying with him a pizza. "So how's my little twenty-one year old?" He said in a voice used towards babies.

Usagi shot him a glare, but her smile took away the sting. "Why, just dandy," she lied, grinning at him.

"Anyways, here's the pizza," Toji said, placing the food on her desk.

"Thanks," she replied, leaning back in her chair. "After lunch, I'm going to go back home and sulk."

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Toji sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"It's not like anything ever happens to me," Usagi replied as she took a piece of pizza from the box.

How wrong she was.

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/krysyuy/list.html
   [2]: mailto:HiirosGirl12@aol.com



	3. Chapter 2 - The First Encounter! A Shock...

Disclaimer: I don't own _any_ characters used. :P

**Dedications: To any _Usagi_ fan who likes to see her with multiple bishounen. To everyone and anyone who knows me. Forgive me and my utter flaki-ness.**

**Warning: Alternate Universe. Multi-crossover. And I mean, _multi-_crossover. Future strange pairings. Swearing. *smirks***

Author's Notes: Gomen for the wait. Being a high school freshman takes some time getting used to... for me, anyways. I hate history! Argh! If I could pull out my hair, I would literally be bald. *coughs* Anyways, in this chapter, here comes Bachelor #1 and some other potential love interests. I did have this chapter done like months ago, but I didn't feel like converting it to HTML and I also didn't want to make the time. *falters at death glares* Hehehehe...

**Major Tip: Don't let last names fool you.**

_"Once in awhile right in the middle of an ordinary life love gives us a fairy tale."_

***************************************************  
The Wedding Bouquet  
Chapter 2 - The First Encounter! A Shocking Result  
Author: Krys Yuy  
***************************************************

Usagi pushed her glasses up her nose, almost growling in frustration as it slid down again. '_Maybe I should just get rid of these... it's not like anyone would care anyways..._'

The elevator stopped with a small bump as the Lobby sign glowed above the doors. Usagi let out a sigh of relief, wanting to get away from all the people wanting to go out for late lunch. She vaguely recognized some of them. They had been guests at her sister's wedding but they showed no sign of remembering her, so she did just the same. She licked her lips unconsciously, the taste of pizza still fresh on her lips. She sighed as the doors slid open with a ding, and she pushed her way through the people who were still too occupied to notice.

Suddenly, someone pushed her and she knocked into a man with red-brownish hair. He stumbled but was able to keep his balance by holding onto whoever he was talking to, who just happened to have soft midnight black hair. He muttered a few choice words under his breath.

Usagi felt her cheeks flush crimson. "Gomen nasai," she mumbled quietly, quickly pushing past him, never noticing as a lock of her long hair whipped by his face.

All at once the man had the smell of roses and lilacs invade his senses. He let his eyes flutter close before they snapped open just as fast. He ran a hand through his red-brownish hair as he and his friend walked out with all the other employees. His eyes darted around the crowd until he spotted the blond hair, which had hit him in the face. He shouted a quick good-bye to his puzzled comrade as he tried to fight his way through the afternoon crowd coming in and going out.

Usagi tried to ignore the tingling sensation at the back of her neck. She had a vague feeling someone was following her, or trying to anyways. She hurried in her steps, finding it hard not to wonder why anyone would follow her in the first place. Should she just wait and find out? Or should she run for it?

It seemed fate decided to answer for her when someone tapped her on the shoulder. For some strange reason, Usagi gulped lightly and turned slowly to face warm chocolate eyes. If anyone could see Usagi's heart, there would be a slight dent in the barrier surrounding it.

The blond woman pushed her glasses up again. "Can I help you somehow, sir?" She asked as quietly and casually as possible.

The man gave her a small smile, somewhat close to a smirk, but not quite. "Sure you can," he replied just as easily.

"So... what might that be?" Usagi prompted, feeling the beginning of irritation tickle her mind.

"I wonder... could you direct me to an ice-cream shop?" The man inquired a glimmer of child happiness shining in his eyes for a split second.

"I-ice cr-cream?" Usagi stuttered, her eyes growing glazy for a few seconds before she shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't know of any... ice cream shops." She said the last part a bit wistfully. She quickly forced her mind to stay clear before she gazed up at the man. "Sorry again that I can't help you..."

The man didn't look the least disappointed. In fact, he seemed even brighter than before. "Then maybe... we can find it together?" He suggested a definite twinkle in his eye.

Usagi felt butterflies flying around in her stomach; feelings she thought were buried away. She gulped visibly as she began to fiddle with her large skirt. '_It's all coming back..._' She thought with horror, frowning slightly. '_I can't let it happen... not again. I have to tell him no._' She looked up slowly to meet his face. '_I have to tell him-_' She met his soft brown eyes, and saw a flash of disappointment flash through them as he read her feelings quite clearly. She figured she was displaying it like a neon sign. '_... no..._'

"Look, I better just find it myself then," the stranger said, masking his face for just a moment. He turned to leave but was stopped by her hand grabbing his arm.

"Wait!" She cried out, startling the both of them with the velocity of her voice. She lowered her eyes to the ground. "I- I c-can he-help you," she stuttered.

The man tilted her chin up gently, so she was looking at him directly. "Great," he whispered.

Usagi resisted the urge to shudder and broke away from him gently. "I think it's this way," she said nonchalantly, pointing towards the west.

"Well then, let's go," he replied. He surprised her by grabbing her hand and walking to where she had pointed, dragging her behind him.

Usagi kept up with his pace and ignored the sick feeling in her stomach. '_It's going to happen all over again..._' A voice taunted in her mind.

'_No, it's not,_' she protested.

'_Oh really? You don't think he's going to break your heart? You don't even know his name,_' the voice retorted.

'_We're not even on an official date!_' She cried out mentally.

'_Fine, fine..._' The voice seemed to sigh. '_Don't listen to me. You're just setting yourself up again. But what do I know? I'm just your subconscious..._' Then it was silent.

"So... what's your name?" The man asked, breaking through her thoughts. He glanced at her from over his shoulder.

She hesitated for a split second before she answered. "It's Usagi." She blushed under his intense gaze.

"Does a last name go with it?" He chuckled, unconsciously rubbing his thumb over her palm.

Usagi was trying desperately to ignore his soft rubbing. "Umm... it's Mizuno. Usagi Mizuno." '_Geez, Usagi! You've ignored tons of guys before! Why, out of the blue, do you decide to go nuts over this one?!_' She complained to herself.

"Usagi..." The man said softly with a puzzled expression as if trying to remember something. He stopped right in front of the ice cream store. "Any relation with Ami Mizuno?"

"Uhh... why?" She asked, her defenses on guard.

"I was just at her wedding yesterday," he commented, shrugging. "Just thought you might have been there. Wait a minute... there was an Usagi who caught the bouquet..." He scrunched up his face for a moment.

Usagi panicked for the first time in a long while. "Iie! Iie! I wasn't at the wedding yesterday. I had an important business meeting to attend to."

"So you are related to her?" He asked slyly, winking.

"You just have to find out," Usagi said smoothly, surprising herself at its abruptness. 'Am I flirting?!' She demanded.

"Gladly," the man smirked, watching as Usagi blushed.

Usagi felt her cheeks grow red as she rubbed her eyes behind her glasses. "Well, you know my name... what's yours?" She inquired curiously.

He opened the door for her to go through and she did with him following. His red-brownish hair seemed to stand out so much more as she waited for him to answer. He gave her a sideways glance as he smiled slightly. "It's Maxwell," he replied.

"Like the coffee?" Usagi asked, tilting her head slightly, confused.

"Hai, like the coffee," he laughed. "Except it's Daisuke. Daisuke Maxwell."

* * * * *

"Well well sis'... I never expected you to crash a party," teased a deep voice. A man materialized in the misty space that a woman stood in. His black hair was sleeked back and he also had a goatee. A gold hoop earring was on his left ear. He frowned mockingly. "That's my job!"

The woman's long golden curls whipped around her as she turned to stare at him, before laughing gaily. "I had a good reason."

The man lifted an eyebrow skeptically. "Oh really?" He asked as he began to circle her. She responded by smiling innocently at him. He paused right next to her and glanced at the wading pool she was standing in front of. "Let's see what the object of your game is..." He pointed his finger and a ray of red light erupted at the pool.

Immediately, the pool began swirling around ferociously until two images appeared side by side. The first was of a girl with green-blue eyes but glasses hiding them. She had her blonde hair tied into a messy bun on the back of her head. Her skin was slightly pale as if she hadn't been out in the sun for quite some time. She had on a very small smile, but it didn't reach the rest of her face. Instead, she radiated a kind of sadness. The second picture showed a girl with sapphire blue eyes free for the world to see. Her blonde hair fell past her shoulders in waves. She was smiling brightly and happiness shown through every feature. However, she had an odd aura surrounding her of red, blue, and white.

The man stared at both pictures intently before his eyes widened. "I can't believe this. I know that spell!" He pointed to the aura surrounding the second girl. "That's dangerous!" He glared at the woman, questions burning in his eyes. "Why the hell did you do that!?"

The woman appeared calm despite the man's sudden anger. She brushed a lock of hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "It had to be done. She would be wandering around forever stuck like that." She pointed to the first image. "A woman hidden behind a false identity, but with so much potential to do more than what an average person can do."

"Yes! But this!" He exclaimed as he gestured to the second image again. "This is only what might be! It is not guaranteed! You could taint her pure heart forever!" He sighed, shaking his head furiously. "Your specific spell contains a large amount of chaos among the mortals! Specifically those of the male species!" He gave her another piercing look here as he snapped his fingers. "You do know that she is going to be so pissed off?! Destiny is being thrown off course!"

The blond woman smirked back at him, not looking worried at all. "Well, brother dear, if it really was destiny, then she has nothing to worry about, does she?"

* * * * *

Usagi smiled at him again, now realizing why his last name had seemed so familiar, besides the fact that it was also a brand of coffee. It had been the name of the host at her sister's wedding. The one that had dragged her to the middle of the dance floor. She couldn't help but study Daisuke curiously as he led her into the ice cream shop. She could have sworn that he had been the one teasing the Inoue girl, which usually meant there were deeper feelings than just that.

"-- flavor do you want?"

Daisuke's sudden question snapped her from her thoughts. "Oh, I'm sorry! Could you repeat that?" She blushed slightly, realizing she had been lost in her mind.

"What kind of ice cream flavor do you want?" Daisuke asked again, studying her face intently. She looked as if she had been doing some serious thinking, and had been reluctant to disturb her. However, a sudden urge had come over him. Now, as she looked into his face, he couldn't resist the urge to lay a hand on her shoulder.

Usagi nervously took a step back from him, his hand dropping. She smiled apologetically. "Umm... I'll take rainbow sherbet... in a cone."

Daisuke tried to hide his disappointment at the sudden loss of contact, but forced a grin on his face. "No problem!" He turned to the employee helping them out. "Well, you heard the lady. As for me, I'll take rocky road in a large waffle cone as well."

The man behind the counter nodded and went to complete their order. Usagi averted her gaze to her hands as she was again left alone with Daisuke. "I'm paying," she blurted out.

"What?" Daisuke replied, startled. "Don't worry about it. I got it all covered." To her shock, he brushed a piece of hair from her eyes. "I'll take care of you," he whispered.

"One rocky road and one rainbow sherbet," the employee said, interrupting the tense moment. He stared at them impassively from over the counter.

Daisuke resisted the urge to yell at him for ruining it, but he checked himself. He took both cones from the employee's hands and offered them to Usagi. "Could you hold mine while I pay?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders. "I kind of need both hands."

Usagi granted him another small smile. "Of course," she replied. She took both ice cream cones off his hands, watching as he paid.

Daisuke handed the employee money and turned around quickly. He took his cone from Usagi and smiled down at her again. "Let's go and enjoy this, shall we?" He held his arm out to her.

Usagi hesitated but then held onto his arm loosely. They began to walk out when the employee called to them. "Hey! You forgot your change!"

Usagi gave Daisuke's arm a small squeeze. "I got it, go outside," she said. He began to protest but she assured him that it was all right. When he exited the shop, she went back up to the counter. "Sorry about that," she apologized.

"No problem," the employee said, shrugging. "It happens all the time." He held out the five-dollar bill to her.

Usagi reached for it and accidentally brushed her hand against his own. Both felt tingles run up and down their arms. The employee breathed in deeply for no apparent reason at all. After pausing, Usagi stumbled backwards, nearly dropping her ice cream. "Thank you again," she whispered, before running out of the store.

The man continued to stare at the spot she had just occupied, before his boss yelling pulled him from his thoughts at him. "Touya! Stop daydreaming and start working! We do have customers, you know!"

Touya shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, and got back to work. He began helping out another customer, but kept thinking back to the girl who had just come in with her possible boyfriend. He frowned slightly before a silly grin came over him as he continued to think about her.

And why couldn't he stop smelling roses and lilacs?

* * * * *

Usagi licked her ice cream slowly and carefully, wondering just how long she had gone without the delicious treat. It used to be her favorite food, but along the road of self-discovery, she had forgotten the small pleasures in life. '_Maybe Toji was right,_' she thought as she glanced at Daisuke. '_I probably should get out more..._'

Daisuke glanced over at the shy blond and couldn't help but think of how cute she was. He shook his head, feeling a slight headache overcome him right then. '_Ugh... I think I need an aspirin, but I don't want to leave Usagi..._'

Usagi noticed her "date" stop suddenly and look a little pale. She stood to face him and looked him in the eye. "Are you all right?" She raised her hand to touch his face before she knew what she was doing. Once she felt his tan skin under her fingers, she drew back just as fast. "You... you feel a little feverish," she whispered, putting one hand behind her back while the other still held on to her cone.

Daisuke was surprised at how fast his headache disappeared when she had touched his cheek. However, he had to admit that he did feel a little sick. "I'm fine," he lied. He didn't want to leave her side just when he was starting to really become comfortable at her side.

"I think you should get some rest Maxwell," she replied, not falling for it. She was starting to grow some concern for him, and her mind rang alarms. '_Warning! Warning! Hello?! You can't start feeling again!_' Her subconscious screamed at her. '_Do you want to get hurt again?! Do you?!_' Usagi remained silent as a part of her mind gave a verbal reprimanding.

Daisuke realized he wouldn't be going anywhere else with her, but he felt content with what they did for the day. Then he remembered what she had called him. "Please... call me by my first name, Daisuke," he said softly. "I'd really appreciate it."

Usagi nodded her head thoughtfully, half of her paying attention, the other half wandering through her mind. She was looking at him, but it was like she actually looking past him. '_I need a vacation. Maybe to get away from all these people..._' Another taunting voice entered her mind. '_Anti-social again, I see..._' She began to argue back. '_I'm not being anti-social! I just-_' Her thoughts died when she felt something warm press against her lips. 

Daisuke couldn't help himself. Her lips looked so rosy at that moment that he had the irresistible urge to taste them. So he did. He reveled in their softness, but pulled back a couple of seconds later when she didn't respond. He looked into her face and realized she was speechless. He chuckled quietly and caressed her cheek for a moment. He leaned next to her. "Good-bye for now... Usagi." He studied her face one last time before he turned around and walked away.

Usagi watched him go, her mind still in shock. Her first kiss! The cone began slipping from her fingers before her ice cream fell with a splat. She tried to think of something to say, something to do. But it continued to ring through her mind, through her soul. Someone she didn't even know had just kissed her. She brought a shaky hand to her lips and wondered briefly if it had really been her standing here. Maybe he had been thinking of someone else when he kissed her, maybe it was all just another cruel joke.

She could still feel his lips pressing against hers. The warm sensations that ran through her body when he did. She began to walk again, towards her apartment but her thoughts were filled with a certain red-brown haired man. She stopped as the shock began to drain from her system. She closed her eyes and her heart beat wildly. "Daisuke..."

* * * * *

A man watched her from the shadows, hearing her call out that single name. Jealousy coursed through him. '_Why isn't she even mad? Daisuke stole a kiss from her!_' He exclaimed, not even realizing that in reality it had been her very first kiss. He could still smell her scent of lilacs and roses. He closed his eyes as she continued down the sidewalk, deciding that he would wait.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow he would confront _his_ love.


End file.
